powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vargoyle
- 2= }} Vargoyle was a robotic villain who's an early creation of Scrozzle. He served as a general to Evox in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Vargoyle was one of Scrozzle's earliest inventions. The two discovered the Fury Cells, and Vargoyle used them on himself. The Fury Cells made Vargoyle powerful, but also evil, and he turned against Scrozzle, who fled with the last four Fury Cells. Vargoyle was first alluded to by Scrozzle, while explaining to Blaze and Roxy his reasons for coming to the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle further explained that he created the Tronics to protect him from Vargoyle. Eventually, Vargoyle located Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension and confronted him. He was furious to learn that the last four Fury Cells had been lost, and when Scrozzle blamed Blaze and Roxy, Vargoyle attacked the two avatars. Evox appeared and stopped the fight. After Scrozzle explained Vargoyle's backstory, Evox asked Vargoyle to work for him, offering to reward him with the Beast powers upgrade Scrozzle had recently developed. Vargoyle agreed to the deal, though Blaze and Roxy felt betrayed, since Evox had originally promised one of them the upgrade. Vargoyle teleported to Earth and raided a Morph X warehouse. Devon, Ravi, Zoey, and Steel showed up to stop him. Vargoyle, who was disguised in a black hood and cloak, pretended to be weaker than he really was, lulling the Rangers into a false sense of security. When Scrozzle launched a Gigadrone, Devon, Ravi, and Zoey all left to deal with it, leaving Steel to deal with Vargoyle. Once alone with the Silver Ranger, Vargoyle pulled off his disguise and unleashed his full power on Steel. In a thoroughly one-sided battle, Vargoyle overpowered Steel and forced him to de-morph. Nate intervened just in time, and Vargoyle retreated with the Morph-X he'd stolen. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox was pleased that Vargoyle had collected so much Morph-X. He rewarded Vargoyle with the Beast powers upgrade. Vargoyle thanked Evox and vowed to use his new powers to destroy Evox's enemies. Outraged at being denied the upgrade, Blaze and Roxy decided to team up to get rid of Vargoyle. Vargoyle battled all five Rangers in the Channel 10 TV station's parking lot. Vargoyle's new Beast powers gave him a tremendous advantage in the fight, and he easily overpowered the Rangers. However, the upgrade ran out of Morph-X, and he retreated. Back in the Cyber Dimension, as Vargoyle finished telling Evox his plan to get him the Morph-X he needed to return to Earth, Blaze and Roxy walked it, ready to show Evox their designs for a Memory Pulsator, only for Vargoyle to reveal that he already built their device with Scrozzle's help. Incensed, Blaze accused Scrozzle of sharing their plans with Vargoyle, something which Scrozzle tried to deny, but Vargoyle confirmed. Before the argument could escalate, Evox interrupted and said that if Vargoyle was clever enough to steal Blaze and Roxy's plan, then he was smart enough to execute that plan. Vargoyle sent Shockatron to Earth at the same time that Scrozzle deployed Shockadrone as part of Vargoyle's plan to distract the Rangers while he put the Memory Pulsator in place. Although the Rangers destroyed both Shockatron and Shockadrone, Vargoyle succeeded in planting the Memory Pulsator on the Channel 10 TV station's transmitter tower. Vargoyle used Scrozzle's Robotron-Maker to activate the Pulsator, which rewrote the memories of everyone in Coral Harbor, including the human Rangers, so that they forgot about Evox's previous attacks and believed that Blaze and Roxy were the actual Red and Yellow Beast Morphers Rangers. Steel, however, being half-human, half-machine, was not affected. He managed to convince Devon to come to Grid Battleforce with him, by promising to show him the Battle Simulator. Vargoyle confronted the two outside Grid Battleforce, and when he discovered that Steel's memories were still intact, he went on a rant about Scrozzle's incompetence - and in the process, accidentally revealed the location of the Memory Pulsator. Vargoyle and Steel fought, with Vargoyle once again easily overwhelming Steel. Devon also started fighting Vargoyle, but without his memories of being a Ranger, he too found himself outmatched. However, when Vargoyle knocked Steel's "pet" potted plant out of his hand, Devon instinctively used his Cheetah speed to catch it. Now realizing that he was, in fact, a Power Ranger, Devon ran off to retrieve his and Steel's morphers (which had been confiscated by Ben and Betty earlier). Enraged, Vargoyle destroyed Steel's plant and tossed Steel into a dumpster. He warned Steel to stay out of his way, then left. Devon and Steel later arrived at the base of the transmitter tower, where they discovered that not only was the Memory Pulsator protected by an energy shield that deflected blaster bolts, but the tower itself had been rigged to electrocute anyone who tried to climb it. Steel volunteered to climb the tower, believing he'd have a better chance of making it. Devon went to shut off the electricity, but found Vargoyle waiting for him. Having been taught by Steel how to morph, Devon morphed into the Red Ranger. Vargoyle, whose Beast Power upgrade had once again started running low on Morph X, called for Scrozzle to send him more Morph X. However, Blaze and Roxy stopped Scrozzle from doing so. Vargoyle still had enough Morph X to use the cheetah speed. He and Devon fought in the hallway, both using their super speeds. At first, Vargoyle, being the more experienced fighter, knocked Devon down repeatedly. However, Steel made it to the top of the tower and destroyed the Memory Pulsator, restoring everyone's memories. With his memories restored, Devon could now hold his own against Vargoyle. As Vargoyle charged at him one final time, Devon summoned the Beast-X Cannon and blasted Vargoyle straight through the chest. An astonished Vargoyle exploded. Despite Vargoyle's death, however, Evox was unconcerned since Blaze and Roxy had succeeded in stealing three Mega Transporters from Grid Battleforce, as well as sabotaging the real Roxy's stasis pod. This begins Evox's endgame. Creations *Shockatron (First & Only creation) Personality Vargoyle is a vicious, arrogant, and ruthless warrior who enjoys lulling his enemies into a false sense of security before unleashing his full power on them. He has a short temper and is always looking to start fights, even with other villains. He is, however, respectful of extremely powerful villains such as Evox. He is attracted to powerful objects, such as the Fury Cells and Scrozzle's Beast powers upgrade, and is crafty to the point of stealing the avatars' plan. He also finds Steel to be fascinating for being a mechanical Ranger and is constantly in odds with him, to the point of antagonizing him and killing his potted plant pet out of spite. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': Even without the Beast powers upgrade, Vargoyle is a highly strong robot being able to break the cables that the Rangers tied him up in, and also being able to defeat Steel one-on-one and being able to knock both Blaze and Roxy down in one punch. He was also able to knock Devon across the hallway without having to use his Gorilla Strength. *'Agility': Vargoyle is a very agile robot, able to dodge or block most of Steel's attacks. *'Swordplay': Vargoyle is a masterful swordsman, easily overpowering Steel. *'Beast Powers': After gaining the Data Chip upgrade, Vargoyle had access to all of the three core Ranger's Beast Powers which include: **'Cheetah Speed': Vargoyle is able to stream around fast enough to dodge shots from the Beast X Blaster and match Devon in his speed sprint. ***'Wall Climbing': Vargoyle can scale the walls and the ceilings of hallways using his super speed, as shown when fighting Devon inside the TV station. **'Gorilla Strength': Vargoyle is strong enough to catch and throw back a concrete bench Ravi threw at him. **'Jackrabbit Jumping': Vargoyle can jump as high and as fast as Zoey can. *'Summoning Weapons': Like Blaze and Roxy, he can freely summon weapons, such as his knife and pistol, when necessary. Arsenal *'Combat Knife': Vargoyle is armed with a large combat knife. **'Energy Empowerment': Vargoyle can slash his enemies with red energy gathered at the tip of his knife as shown when he charged at Steel. *'Laser Pistol': Vargoyle is armed with a laser pistol atop his arm that lets him teleport. *'Data Chips': The Data Chip upgrade that requires Morph-X to utilize the Beast Morphers Rangers' Beast Powers. Weaknesses *'Morph-X consumption:' Vargoyle's Data upgrade consumes a lot of Morph-X whenever he fights, and requires constant Morph-X infusions. During Vargoyle's final battle with Devon, Blaze and Roxy stopped Scrozzle from giving Vargoyle more Morph-X, ultimately leading to Vargoyle's destruction. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Vargoyle is voiced by Jamie Linehan, who also voices Steel. He previously voiced Brax in Super Ninja Steel. **He sounds almost exactly like Steel although with a gruffer and more evil voice akin to Wolvermean (also from Super Ninja Steel). Notes *Vargoyle is a play on the word gargoyle. *Vargoyle is Evox's fourth general. ** He's also the first of Evox’s generals to be destroyed. *In Go-Busters, Vargoyle's counterpart was an ordinary monster of the week named Danganloid that existed only in Mission 10: A Reason to Fight before being destroyed by Hiromu Sakurada (Devon's counterpart). *The relationship between Scrozzle and Vargoyle is similar to that of Dr. Victor Frankenstein and the monster. Both Victor and Scrozzle create monsters, only to lose control of them. **He is also the anthesis to Steel in almost every way in terms of personality, relationships with his creator, and wanting to be the perfect warrior. *His face is similar to Slade/Deathstroke from DC Comics. **Both have an eye on one side of the mask, although Slade/Deathstroke has one eye while Vargoyle has four eyes. *Vargoyle also bears some resemblance to the Predator, namely in that both have long dreadlock-like appendages attached to the back of the head. *He has the exact same modus operandi as Brax from Super Ninja Steel. Both villains pretend to be weaklings before gaining the upper hand. Also, both are voiced by Jamie Linehan. *Vargoyle also shares some similarities with General Kilobyte, in that, just as Kilobyte usurped Tenaya's position as Venjix's top lieutenant, Vargoyle usurps Blaze and Roxy as Evox's most powerful servant. **Also like Kilobyte, he was adapted to have more episodes to appear as one of the main villain's generals, unlike his Sentai counterpart. *Since all the suits were redone for Beast Morphers, Vargoyle's second and third eyes look less sinister than Daganloid's Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 16: Gorilla Art **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 18: Rewriting History See Also References Category:PR Generals Category:Evox's Virus Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses